Express the decimal as a percent. $0.899$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.899 = \dfrac{89.9}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.899} = 89.9\%$ $89.9$ per hundred = $89.9$ per cent = $89.9$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.